


Taking the Pain Away

by Linna_Ai



Category: The New Normal
Genre: 1x20, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan sabia bem como cuidar de seu David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa entre a cena em que o pai do Kyle conta que foi ele que denunciou o David e a próxima em q o David ta arrumando suas coisas de escoteiro, estou considerando que uma acontece num dia e a outra cena no dia seguinte.

 

Bryan abriu a porta e entrou em casa, deu alguns passos e depois parou, olhando para trás.  
  
-David? O que você ta fazendo ai?- viu que Bryan tinha sobrancelha erguida quando ergueu a cabeça de seu lugar no chão.  
  
-Oi...eu...eu descobri quem me denunciou...  
  
-Oh!- Bryan o interrompeu, entendendo. Voltou até estar de frente para o outro e se sentou nos próprios joelhos para ficarem no mesmo nível.- Quer me contar o que houve?  
  
David acenou que sim com a cabeça e contou o que Pat, o pai do Kyle, lhe dissera. O outro escutou tudo, engolindo em seco no fim. Não era à toa que David parecia tão mal, mesmo que ele achasse estar disfarçando bem. Preferiu ser prático.  
  
-David que horas foi isso?  
  
-Ahn? Oh...não sei umas três...duas da tarde?- ele falou incerto, estava sem relógio.  
  
-Tudo isso!?- Bryan exclamou, não sabia que horas era agora, mas já estava escuro lá fora. - Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?- o outro acenou que sim.  
  
Bryan ergueu-se, entendendo o que devia fazer. Ajudou o outro a se levantar e o guiou até o quarto.  
  
-O que você quer pro jantar?  
  
-Não to com fome.- David respondeu de imediato.  
  
Suspirou pesadamente de costas para o outro, abaixou-se e abriu a gaveta, pegando roupas confortáveis que David usava para dormir. Virou-se e as entregou para ele, junto com uma toalha.  
  
-Tome um banho rápido e se troque, me espere na cama, ta?  
  
David acenou que sim e entrou no banheiro.  
  
-Rápido,viu? Tente não se afogar! – ouviu uma leve risada abafada vinda do banheiro e sentiu-se mais aliviado.  
  
Suspirou de novo, indo para a cozinha e começando a preparar algo fácil para si e para David. Teria de fazê-lo comer sem que percebesse. Detestava ver David assim e era pior saber que tinha um pouco de culpa, mas, bem, não tinha... _não de verdade._ Se pudesse pegar toda dor que David estava sentindo e fazê-la sua, faria. Bryan já aguentara muito e sabia que o outro também, ainda assim lhe doía toda vez que o via magoado.   
  
E quando ele se magoava, era assim que agia sempre. Era como se tentasse não demonstrar isso, não chorava se tinha alguém presente –confirmou isso ao perceber a trilha de lágrimas no rosto do outro ao chegar, mas ao toque percebeu que a pele estava seca-, o que o deixava assim, encarando o nada com um olhar vago e triste o tempo todo, sentindo a dor espalhar-se pelo peito sem deixá-la sair. Sabia que era isso só olhando para ele. Também perdia a vontade de fazer tudo e a noção do tempo. Droga, por que ele não chegou mais cedo em casa? Apostava que o outro ficara aquelas horas todas sentado no chão perto da porta, sofrendo.  
  
Terminou tudo e deixou no microondas, passando por um David se trocando quase automaticamente, foi para o banheiro e tomou o banho mais rápido que conseguiu. Encontrou o outro sentado na cama, encarando a parede sem realmente vê-la. Engoliu sua preocupação e pegou os sanduiches que fizera, voltando e se sentando, colocando o prato no meio deles, foi cortando em pedaços, alternando entre comer e dar um para David, ligou a TV, fingindo que tudo estava bem, mas com o canto do olho, prestava atenção para ter certeza que o outro comia.  
David mastigava tão automaticamente como tudo o que fizera até então.  
  
Quando terminaram, mandou-o escovar os dentes enquanto lavava o prato, voltou e também escovou os dentes, sentando-se na cama em seguida.   
  
Ficaram algum tempo assim, fingindo ver a TV.   
  
-Bry?- David disse baixinho, a voz rouca pela falta de uso.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Posso...te abraçar?  
  
-Claro que pode.- Bryan disse.  
  
Olhou para o outro e sentiu um aperto no coração, mas não disse mais nada, apenas encostou-se contra os travesseiros na cabeceira da cama e abriu os braços. David foi até ele devagar, enterrando a cabeça no peito do outro e envolvendo sua cintura num aperto forte até estar parcialmente deitado sobre Bryan. Este pareceu respirar mais aliviado mesmo com o peso extra sobre si, continuou olhando a TV, mesmo quando na verdade sua atenção estava em David, deixando uma mão brincar com os cachos escuros e a outra massagear círculos nas costas largas.   
Algumas horas depois, quando Bryan achava que o outro já dormira e ele mesmo estava quase cochilando, fechou a TV e ligou o abajur, puxando um pouco a coberta sobre os dois. Foi então que ouviu baixo:  
  
-Eu te amo, Bry.  
  
-Eu sei.- ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos, por instinto, e depois sorriu.- E você sabe que eu também te amo.  
  
Não era um pergunta, era uma afirmação. E isso aqueceu e acalmou seu coração ainda mais, junto com a presença e calor do outro. Abraçou-o com mais força e plantou um beijo de leve sobre onde ficava o coração de Bryan, antes de voltar a deitar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, caindo em poucos segundos num sono profundo.  
  
Bryan deu um sorriso vitorioso e pensou “Meu David voltou” antes dele também adormecer.  
  
 **The End.**


End file.
